


Вероятности

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Gen, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Удача есть, и нам с тобой она нет-нет, да улыбается.





	Вероятности

**Author's Note:**

> Ну все мы знаем о небезызвестном гробе в Междумирье ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

— Куда это он? — удивлено спросил Нерей, когда широкоплечий детина в серой мантии вдруг поднялся, склонил голову, точно извиняясь, и размеренно двинулся прочь, уходя от небольшого лагеря прямо в темноту ночи.

— Простите его, — едва слышно ответила клирик рядом, — брат мой привык в стенах монастыря читать вечернюю молитву в одиночестве. 

«Брат ее» Нерею не нравился, как и трем его товарищам, что сидели вокруг костра. Бротен поправил платок на шее, обычно закрывающий лицо, и насмешливо хмыкнул, Гелан отвлекся от ножа, который сосредоточенно точил, оглянувшись на тающую во мраке фигуру. Слишком уж тот был... Нерей не мог подобрать верного слова. Туго стянутые на затылке, жирные волосы неопределенного грязного цвета, то ли такие от рождения, то ли черные с проседью, заросшая щетиной рожа, настолько не обремененная разумом, что даже направление спросить у этого служителя Немы было бы зазорно.

Зато вот сама клирик, Летиция — обычная благая паломница, узнаваемая по цветам одежд, — была хорошенькой, такой, как Нерей, в общем-то, и любил. Сарвил, четвертый из их компании, смыслящий в пиромантии и постоянно таскающий с собой арбалет, глянул на товарища и вскинул брови, гаденько улыбнувшись. 

С двумя странствующими клириками они столкнулись случайно, и окажись на пути лишь один брат... Брюн? Брэг? Нерей, право дело, даже не запомнил. Но таки — окажись на пути лишь он, четверо товарищей прошли бы мимо, даже не взглянув. А вот Летиция приковывала внимание. И в первую очередь тем, как удачно вписывалась в предпочтения Нерея. Даже слабый миррский акцент и болтовня про милость Немы не могли убить очарования худого лица и ладного тела. Не мощно дородного, как бывало на востоке, не худощаво-немощного, каким частенько щеголяли молодые мельфиечки — в общем, Нерей был доволен компанией. Может, даже и с ее «брате» они нашли бы общий язык, походи тот хоть немного на осмысленного человека. Разве что глаза его — точно чистое голубоватое стекло — навевали что-то тревожное, и даже за мутной поволокой взгляд оставался неприятно колким. 

У Летиции был мелодичный тихий голос, и говорила она складно: о смиренной любви, о милости и дарах своей богини. О том, как святые благословения помогают творить великие дела. Бротен отмахивался, что все это блажь и слепая вера в собственную непоколебимость. Мол, помолишься у алтаря, и сразу так тепло по плечам, точно сама Жизнь встала на твою защиту. Только на деле это лишь внушение, а все перипетии решает удача и ничего больше. Вечно скептически настроенный Гелан заспорил, но сказал, что таки искали они одно время вещь — древние наручи. Слухи донесли, что обладатель их исполнится такой небывалой удачей — думать страшно. Сказал, мол, скептицизм-то скептицизмом, да кому ж не хочется попробовать обыграть судьбу? Сарвил добавил, что шли они по следам небезызвестного Фьоренца, часть записей которого Нерей до сих пор бережно хранит при себе. Правда, в Тселдоре их поиски давно уперлись мордой в тупик и там остались. 

— Да и словно дел на свете мало, — отмахнулся в итоге Нерей, переводя тему. 

Еще Летиция была удивительно доверчива, а на предложение немного размять ноги да заверение, что далеко от лагеря они не отойдут, ответила скромной улыбкой и кивком.

Руины старой крепости высились в темноте, точно обломанные черные зубы. Подумать только, какой-то десяток километров до границы королевства!.. Впрочем, им ли бежать отсюда. Трава тихо шуршала под ногами, голоса разбитого лагеря и свет от костра таяли с каждым шагом. 

— Значит, — словно невзначай начал Нерей, — Нема учит вас любви?  
— Да, господин, — тихо отозвалась Летиция. 

В сгустившихся сумерках ее светлые одеяния казались облачением призрака. 

— Даже к ворам и убийцам? — полюбопытствовал Нерей. 

Когда он приобнял Летицию за плечи, та слабо вздрогнула, но не отстранилась.

— Даже к ним...  
— Это странно, — подумав, заключил он.  
— Закон и совесть станут тем, кто запятнал себя, худшими наказаниями, — Летиция вздохнула, чуть подбирая полы юбки, чтобы не путаться в них. — Наш же долг — принять их как равных и простить милостью Немы. 

Клирики часто поражали Нерея своей пацифистичной простотой, граничащей с безрассудством. Впрочем, не это ли тихое смирение он и любил? 

— Хотя любовь имеет разные проявления, — Нерей усмехнулся; его пальцы точно невзначай сползли ниже, на талию Летиции. — Может, кому-то милосерднее будет остаться непрощенным, как думаешь? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. — Или согретым на пороге смерти.  
— Простите... — попыталась начать Летиция, но осеклась на вдохе; ладонь Нерея ощутимо сжала бедро.  
— Прощаю, — ответил он с невольной улыбкой, а когда клирик, почувствовав, к чему идет дело, рванулась прочь, крепко схватил, сгреб и назидательно пророкотал. — Смирение в любви перед чужим грехом — ваш главный постулат, я прав? Будь ко мне милосердна, милая. 

Мантию на ее груди он разорвал прямо так, от горла до низа живота, и пока Летиция все еще пыталась отстраниться, жарко целовал гибкую шею. Дрожь клирика вырвала из горла невольный стон-рык — девица боялась, как боялись все до нее. И, пожалуй, за этот трепетный страх Нерей больше всего и обожал невинных служительниц богинь. Рука быстро задрала подол, втискиваясь между бедер. 

Летиция вдруг дернулась, блеснув в полумраке глазами. Короткого движения Нерей не заметил; от крепкого удара на мгновение потемнело перед глазами, а скулу обожгло болью. Искрами взметнулись раздражение и злоба. 

Клириков Нерей любил еще и за нежную хрупкость, но под очередным его ударом в теле Летиции ничего, кажется, и не хрустнуло. Ноги, ребра, лицо — глухие удары, на которые она лишь шумно и болезненно выдыхала, закрывая голову. 

Наконец Нерей склонился, сорвал рыжеватый капюшон, потянул клирика за короткие темные волосы. На обнаженную грудь закапала кровь. Но Летиция, как ни странно, не застонала, не всхлипнула, лишь рассеянно перевела взгляд ему за плечо и жутко, но нагло осклабилась.

— Ну ты, сука, — тяжело просипела она, по-мужски сплевывая в траву темный кровяной сгусток, — нарвался.

Он не успел даже удивиться. С резким ударом в затылке что-то хрустнуло, и Нерей, закатив глаза, завалился на траву. 

 

Отпихнув тяжелое тело, Пэйт закашлялся, утерся светлым рукавом, зашипев от боли — все ж сломал нос, ублюдок, — и оперся на локоть, окидывая мутным взглядом Крейтона. В серых монашеских тряпках он выглядел нелепо и непривычно. Благо, ту дрянь с волос успел смыть; сырые пряди теперь липли к лицу и шее. 

— Ну, — насмешливо констатировал Пэйт женским голоском, сунув в рот палец и проверяя зубы; кажется, ничего не выбили, — все пошло немного по пизде.  
— Немного, — скептически ответил Крейтон, склоняясь над Нереем.

Он встряхнул тяжелое тело и быстро проверил внутренние карманы одежды. Завязки обрывал и обрезал, не церемонясь, и поднялся, лишь когда вытащил сложенные в потертый кожаный чехол листы. 

Пэйт, болезненно щурясь, смотрел то на него, то на свое заляпанное кровью женское тело. Крейтон быстро упрятал записи Фьоренце в сумку, захваченную с собой, перекинул через плечо лямку, затянул на поясе перевязь с ножнами и обернулся к Пэйту. 

— Встать можешь? — коротко спросил он. 

Пэйт кивнул, но едва попытался, как со стоном рухнул назад, и прямо саднящими ребрами об землю. 

— Сейчас... — шумно выдохнул он. К горлу подкатила желчь. — Подожди минуту.

И все ж болезненно заскулил, когда Крейтон молча поднял его на руки.

***

_Лисия придирчиво осматривала Пэйта, то и дело качая головой. Крейтон давил смешки, сидя рядом на сундуке. О, чего только не видело убежище в Брайтстоуне! Но, пожалуй, Пэйт в женском теле действительно был способен удивить старые стены. Особенно тем, как неловко пытался втиснуть в него свою натуру. Даже одевался он как привык: широко расставив ноги, стягивая со спины через голову рубаху. На все ж рассмеявшегося Крейтона и прыснувшую Лисию обернулся, бесстыдно сияя аккуратной грудью._

_— Очень смешно, — фыркнул он нежным голосом._

_Впрочем, окажись на его месте Крейтон, Пэйт подшучивал б не переставая, даром, что из того не вышла достойная кандидатка в клирики. Еще на песчаном берегу Междумирья, стоя у каменного гроба (демон бы знать, какими силами сюда поставленного), Лисия посмотрела на крепко сбитую бабу, в которую обратился Крейтон, и решительно заявила, что такой вид и шрамы все испортят. Ладно те, что на теле — пара рубцов, как назло, пересекали шею, да и разорванная губа смотрелась неуместно. Из Пэйта же девица вышла ладная — выбирать и спорить не пришлось._

_А все из-за слуха про древние наручи с гравировкой из старинных символов, которые, якобы, обладали завидной силой и наделяли хозяина безграничной удачей. Поговаривали, знал о них один тип — рожа на редкость пакостная, но имеющая слабость к молоденьким девицам, в особенности — к клирикам. Лисия о нем была наслышана и рассказала, что знала: о замашках и желании влезть под каждую юбку, расшитую священными символами из канители. Правда, сама помогать отказалась — Пэйт не винил ее. Да и сложно винить женщину, не желающую быть облапанной самым грязным образом. А вот постараться ради себя любимого казалось неплохой идеей._

_— Ну ладно тебе, — весело отозвалась Лисия, подходя. — Великое Пламя, с вами двоими и без вылазок проблем не оберешься. Подай флягу? — обернулась она к Крейтону._

_Встрепанные волосы Пэйта она пригладила влажными ладонями, слабо хлопнула его по щеке со словами «Держи лицо», после хлопнула уже по бедру, заставляя свести ноги._

_— Если ты будешь так стоять, смотреть и выпячивать грудь, лучшее, чем сумеешь отбрехаться — что служишь Ханлет, — Лисия сжала плечи, заставляя Пэйта чуть ссутулиться. — А ты, думаю, информацию собрался добывать не тем, чем Ханлет обычно служат. Клирики постоянно молятся, и через пару лет ни у кого уже нет прямых спин._

_Пальцы сжали девичий подбородок, склоняя голову._

_— Смотри в пол, не скрещивай руки на груди, в глаза смотри поменьше, — перечисляла Лисия, спуская натянутую на Пэйта юбку ниже, на бедра, чтобы полы закрыли ноги. — Говори тихо, лучше — полушепотом..._

_— Мне кажется — улыбнулся за ее спиной Крейтон, — кто-то сам не до конца похож на то, о чем говорит._

_Лисия важно подбоченилась, развернувшись._

_— Ты собрался делать из него меня или клирика?_

_Крейтон примирительно поднял руки._

_После Лисия долго и муторно завязывала шнурки и расправляла складки на мягкой накидке. Искать одежду, хоть немного похожую на монашескую, пришлось несколько дней, но чего только не достанешь, если знать, к кому идти._

_— Несколько чудес я тебе дам, но трать их в самом крайнем случае, — говорила она, — колокольчик тоже, только ради всего святого, пусть болтается на поясе в складках. Если тебя попросят что-то сотворить, ну ты понимаешь..._

_Пэйт понимал. С магией, а тем более чудесами он едва ли пересекался._

_— Крейтон? — задумавшись, оглянулась через плечо Лисия. — Получится из него служительница Каифы?_  
— А чего это ты его в миррские религиозники записала? — Крейтон уперся ладонью в колено.  
— Потому что у кого-то, — встрял Пэйт, — слишком хреновый выговор для линдельтца. Мне легче подстроиться под тебя. 

_За несколько месяцев их общих скитаний Крейтон не стал говорить даже немного ровнее. Может, языки он запоминал неплохо, а волгенский вообще знал как второй родной, но акцент все равно никуда не делся. Пэйт, правда, уже свыкся с ним, но поддевать не перестал._

_— Так получится?.. — напомнила Лисия.  
— Не, — Крейтон качнул головой, чуть подаваясь вперед. — Не получится, тряпки не те. А вот Немы — вполне._

_Лисия задумалась, согласно кивнула. Пэйт фыркнул._

_— Богиня любви, значит... — посмотрев с минуту на его грубые руки, Лисия вытащила из-за пояса свои перчатки и всучила другу._  
— Еще отдай капюшон, — посоветовал Крейтон.  
— Зачем? — удивилась Лисия, но спорить не стала. 

_Тот беззлобно усмехнулся._

_— У послушников Немы в одежде всегда от двух до трех цветов. Иногда больше, — Крейтон указал на свободный Пэйтовский балахон. — Светлое тут, белое или желтое, они называют сторге. Обозначает опеку и покровительство, любовь сродни родительской, без страсти или расчета. Все клирики Немы проповедуют такую. Вроде основного их постулата. Дальше уже так, как скажет настоятель, — он кивнул на капюшон, который Лисия как раз накидывала на коротко остриженную голову Пэйта. — Коралл и все рядом с ним — агапе. Сострадание и самопожертвование. Такие обычно и уходят в паломничества из монастырей. Посвящают себя помощи другим и все такое..._

_— А ты в любви-то, — перебил Пэйт, не удержавшись, — я смотрю, подкован._

_Крейтон хмыкнул._

_— Перед казнью меня трое суток любил монах Немы. Так что — очень даже подкован. Но это тебе лучше запомнить и делать вид, что понимаешь._

_С Крейтоном возились куда меньше — сменить кольчугу на тряпки, велика ли работа. Правда, смотрелся он в них жутко нелепо. Волосы ему Лисия предложила выпачкать в дробленом угле, а поверх прошлась маслом для оружия. Получилось неопрятно — как и надо было._

_— Так, — поднявшись на цыпочки, она собрала потемневшие грязные волосы в хвост, а после развернула Крейтона к себе. Что ж, клирик из него вышел неплохой. — Лицо попроще. А то ты как будто глотки резать собрался. Еще проще._

_Но собирать его было куда легче, чем заставить принять нужное выражение лица. Пэйт старательно давил смешки._

_— Стальные яйца Вельстадта, Крейтон!.. — почти обиженно воскликнула Лисия попыток через шесть, а после опустила ладони ему на грудь. — Ладно, хорошо. Ты ведь помнишь Бенхарта? Вот, попробуй изобразить его вечно одухотворенное лицо. Во-от, другое дело._

_Получилось и правда похоже. Но не сильно умно._

***

Шагов через сто Пэйт перестал следить за дорогой и направлением — перед глазами плыло так, что он лишь чудом держался в сознании. Еще через сотню бросил считать и сами шаги, привалившись разбитой скулой к широкому плечу Крейтона. Впервые Пэйт по достоинству оценил молчаливость друга — раскалывающаяся голова попросту не вынесла бы лишней болтовни. 

Он не мог сказать, сколько они вообще прошли — точнее, прошел Крейтон, — но через время Пэйт устал от боли в ребрах. Если сперва обжигающие вспышки заставляли шипеть сквозь зубы, то теперь злили и раздражали. Судя по взмокшей шее, дорожкам пота и высохшим светлым волосам, тащил его Крейтон долго и намеренно подальше. 

Как чужое плечо сменилось пыльным покрывалом жесткой кровати, Пэйт не помнил. 

Пришел в себя он под крышей ветхой халупы — видимо, из заброшенной деревеньки подле разрушенной пограничной крепости — и долго смотрел на почерневшие шаткие стропила. На вытащенной к кровати бочке теплились найденные огарки свечей. Пэйт потянул было носом, но не учуял ничего, кроме слабого запаха крови, а со вдохом вновь свело ребра. 

Вправлял ему нос Крейтон с каким-то странным сочувствием в глазах — калечить женское личико жальче. Эта мысль веселила Пэйта, правда, она быстро потонула в острой боли от треснувшего и вставшего на место хряща. Руки у Крейтона были сухими и горячими, в противовес отвратительно потным лапам ублюдка-Нерея. 

— Здесь?.. — сидя на краю кровати, у бедра Пэйта, он глянул на друга, надавив на выступающее ребро.  
— Не болит, — выдохнул тот. 

И все ж мягкий женский голос казался чужим. Да он и был чужим. Пальцы переместились ниже. 

— Здесь?..  
— Немного.  
— Здесь? 

Пэйт зашипел, дернувшись, и опустил взгляд. Под кожей, где остановил руку Крейтон, расплывалось бурое пятно. Отшиб все же что-то, сукин сын. 

— Понял, — Крейтон опустил ладонь на грудь Пэйта, между — как назвала Лисия, важно кивнув и поджав губу — «славными сиськами», удерживая. Подавить хриплый стон, пока он ощупывал болезненно свербящее ребро, Пэйт не смог. 

Но все мученические стенания того стоили — переломов и трещин Крейтон не нашел, и только лишь убедившись в этом, позволил Пэйту прикоснуться к фляге эстуса. Так-то он был прав — зачем заставлять организм сращивать что-то сломанное, предварительно не выправив? Но из всей возможной благодарности Пэйт сейчас дал бы ему разве что в морду. От души, конечно, и с искренней признательностью. Совсем полегчало только после того, как Крейтон влил в него пару склянок, отвары в которых горько отдавали пряными травами. 

— Ты зачем ему дал себя избить? — спросил он, когда осматривал порванную монашескую накидку. Пользы от нее в таком состоянии не было, а вот на битны пустить можно.  
— Он ударил в лицо, — хмыкнул Пэйт, лениво рассматривая потолок. Ночной воздух, заползая за дырявые ставни и рассохшуюся дверь, приятно холодил кожу. — А бабье тело, оказывается, такие удары переносит хуже. Дезориентировало, в общем. А потом можно было, но не стал. Ты все равно был рядом.  
— Он мог случайно разбить тебе голову... — заметил Крейтон.  
— Ну не разбил же, — перебил Пэйт.  
— ...или я мог не успеть. Его прихвостни могли пойти за мной или какая-нибудь тварь выползти, — ткань затрещала, разъезжаясь, широкая полоска свернулась на бочке рядом со свечами. — И все из-за каких-то бумажек. 

Пэйт тихо рассмеялся, с удовольствием отметив, что боль отступала. 

— Записи Фьоренце дадут нам намного больше, чем все, что мы искали прежде, — он посмотрел на друга. Тот поймал его взгляд, невольно скосился чуть ниже и отвернул голову, возвращаясь к тряпкам. 

— Херня все это, — наконец изрек он.  
— Ну-у, — снисходительно протянул Пэйт. — Ты снова за старое? 

Крейтон тяжело вздохнул, точно устал объяснять снова и снова очевидную глупость. 

— Физической удачи не существует. 

Пэйт улыбнулся. 

— Ты сам испытал ее на себе и до сих пор так говоришь? — и добавил, пока Крейтон не перебил. — Дважды бежать из заключения едва ли кому под силу. И живые долго в Дранглике не задерживаются — при всем уважении к твоему мастерству, друг мой, — он осторожно потянулся и заложил руки за голову, к удивлению обнаружив, короткие пряди под пальцами слабо вились. — И разве не удача столкнула нас с этими уебками? Точно в нужное время, не раньше, не позже. И ты мог, пока нарезал круги, задержаться или погибнуть, но не погиб же. И да, я знаю, как легко в запале проломить череп. Но как видишь — даже синяка не осталось. Что это, если не крайняя степень удачи? 

Помолчав, Пэйт хитро добавил, кивнув на стропила.

— Или эта крыша. Ветхая совсем, может, она упадет, скажем... прямо сейчас? — что-то в доме, точно назло, тихо скрипнуло. — Или через пару минут. Смотри, совсем вон доски ослабли. А с того края вообще висят. Какой шанс, что они не рухнут на нас? 

Крейтон лишь хмыкнул, отрывая новую полоску ткани. 

— Вероятности окружают нас, Крейт, тут и там, — Пэйт пожал непривычно узкими плечами. — И чем плохо немного склонить милость судьбы на себя? Удача есть, и нам с тобой она нет-нет, да улыбается. 

Когда боль отступила, двинулись дальше, внимательно вглядываясь в темноту — нет ли погони. Сколько там без сознания провалялся Нерей и что сказал своим дружкам? Монашеский плащ Крейтона Пэйт просто набросил на плечи, не считая нужным закутываться. Ночи пока не стылые, а стыдливо прикрываться у него привычки не было. Даже несмотря на девичью грудь. Кому на него сейчас пялиться, полым? Пусть любуются, Пэйту не жалко. 

— Идем в Междумирье? — спросил он Крейтона, когда они, по колено в траве, миновали повалившийся забор двора.  
— Если хочешь тащиться в Тселдору потом прямо в юбке, то почему нет, — добродушно усмехнулся Крейтон в ответ. 

Но не успели они сделать и десятка шагов, как, оглушенные жутким треском, резко развернулись.

Взметнув клубы серой пыли, старая крыша их приюта все ж обвалилась.


End file.
